Overtaking often happens on the road. Sometimes, a vehicle being overtaken speeds up to match the overtaking vehicle or speeds up to a greater speed than the overtaking vehicle. A driver in the vehicle being overtaken may speed up on purpose as he or she does not want to be passed or the driver may not notice that a rear vehicle is performing an overtake. The increase in speed of the vehicle being overtaken is frustrating to a driver of the overtaking vehicle. Further, the increase in speed of the vehicle being overtaken can increase the time for completion of the overtaking maneuver and thus can cause danger to the overtaking vehicle when the overtaking vehicle is passing via a lane for oncoming traffic. Thus, there exists a need for controlling the speed of the vehicle being overtaken.